


Getting along with your roomates

by Adam29



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sexy, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/pseuds/Adam29
Summary: When Steve Rogers gets caught eye-balling his roommate Loki, he's soon getting caught between Loki and his brother, Thor.





	Getting along with your roomates

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something a friend asked me to post as a experiment, so I guess your comments will say what you think.
> 
> \-----

If you would ask him Steve would say the two men who _ruined_ him were two foreign students from a country Northern Europe. They started the same year as him but they didn’t need a scholarship - like him - they had parents who could afford the college tuitions. Steve got a scholarship because he was a really good football player and when he moved to the college he thought he could share a room with Bucky, his best friend since childhood. But they got different rooms and his new roommate was a tall, black haired guy called Loki. 

The first time he saw him his mouth went dry and his dick twitched in his pants. Loki was a really hot guy but Steve was in the football team and the guys there weren’t really… open-minded. Quite the contrary. He knew he was bisexual since he was thirteen and had the hots for Corey, a guy who was in his art class. But they never got beyond a few sloppy kisses and some fumbling under the rafters. 

He and Loki got along really well. He was not only hot and had a cute smile, he was also a nice guy. He was messy as fuck but as long as he kept his mess to his side of the room it was okay with Steve even if Steve got twitchy whenever he visited him. Sometimes Loki’s brother came over and he was even taller than Loki. Steve had jokingly asked if all of the guys in his country were this huge in his country and Loki had laughed but Thor had nodded. The earnestness in his glance made Steve shiver. He didn’t see the two share a glance and smile at each other. 

_It_ happened in the third week at the college. He just came back from training - his hair still wet since he had showered afterwards - when he saw Loki lying on his bed. The guy wore only tight, green briefs and read a book. Steve’s eyes darted to the huge bulge in the undies and his mouth became dry. 

Loki looked up, took in Steve’s appearance and started to smile. Steve could feel the heat in his cheeks. He turned away and threw his sports bag onto his bed but when he turned back he bumped into something hard and solid. Loki’s chest. He stood behind him and looked down at Steve, a smile on his face. 

“You checked me out,” he stated and Steve’s ears felt really hot. 

“I… uh…” he stammered and licked his lips. “Maybe… I looked.” 

A broad smile appeared on Loki’s lips. “Yes,” he said and then cocked his head. “Did you like what you saw?” 

Steve blushed again and Loki’s smile broadened. He reached out and shoved a strand of Steve’s hair out of his face. Steve licked his lips and Loki made a tiny step in his direction. His chest touched Steve’s and he opened his lips. Slowly he leaned in and touched Steve’s lips with his, touched his tongue with his own and put one of his hands on Steve’s waist. 

Steve opened his mouth and invited him in. He put his hands on Loki’s waist, too, and was astounded how soft his skin felt. Loki explored his mouth with his tongue and startled a bit when his knees hit the edge of his bed. He didn’t notice they moved, he was too distracted. 

Steve fell on his bed and Loki leaned over him, his hand still on Steve’s waist. They didn’t break the kiss and when he heard moans he realized they were his. 

Loki let his hands run under his shirt and Steve shivered when the other man teased his nipples, twirled them between his fingers, first the right one, then the left one. He arched into the kiss and moaned even more when Loki ran his fingers through the sparse hair on Steve’s chest. His tongue struggled with Steve’s for dominance and his fingers ran over his flank to his waistband to open the button. Steve had one hand on Loki’s ass, kneaded it through the silk of his briefs. His ass cheeks were solid and firm and Steve felt his dick twitch in his pants. Loki moved back a bit, grabbed the hem of Steve’s shirt and pulled it over his head. His nipples were hard and he shivered again. With a grin on his lips Loki leaned down to run the tip of his tongue around Steve’s left nipple, teased it with his teeth very gently and tweaked the other one at the same moment. Steve tried to stifle the groan with the back of his hand but failed. 

And then his bed dipped again and his eyes flew open. On the other side sat Thor, his head cocked and watched them. 

“Wha…” Steve blurted and the man started to grin. 

“I knocked,” he said with his strong accent. “But you were… too busy to hear me. So I just came in.” 

Loki smiled, sat up on his heels and leaned over Steve to kiss Thor. Steve licked his lips. It was just too hot to watch these two men kiss. And apparently Thor had seen it because when he and Loki parted he smiled and moved to kiss Steve, too. 

Steve was shocked a bit at first but he responded immediately. He put his hand on Thor’s shoulder and opened his mouth. His beard tickled on Steve’s chin and he loved the taste of strong coffee and toothpaste. He felt hands fumbling with his shoes and then with his pants but he was too distracted to actually care but when he felt his boxers disappear he broke the kiss and looked. Loki sat between his legs and ran his hands up and down his thighs, a smile on his lips. Steve’s dick was half hard and twitched excitedly when his hands were close to his crotch but he didn’t touch him. 

Thor put his finger on Steve’s chin and turned his head around again, kissed him, long, hard and passionately. He let his hands roam over Steve’s chest, his thumbs flicked over his sensitive nipples. 

“Oh god,” Steve moaned when he stroked his stomach and eventually touched his dick. He palmed it, cupped his balls and weighed them in his hand. More hands touched him, his nipples and he saw Loki beside him now. Both men leaned down and each one sucked one of his nipples. Steve arched again. His nipples were always very sensible and his dick hardened when they licked and sucked and nibbled at them. A hand - he couldn’t tell which ones - ran up and down his cock. 

Thor - still fully clothed - slid down, kissed his stomach, circled his navel with his tongue before he licked along Steve’s dick on the underside. 

Loki moved up to kiss Steve again. He teased his nipples with his fingers while they kissed and Steve literally moaned in his mouth. 

A hand - Thor’s - closed around his cock, a tongue dipped into the slit or circled around the head, tickled the frenulum and he rolled his balls with the other hand. Steve groaned so obscenely that Loki actually stopped to grin. 

“Get out of your clothes,” he said to Thor und the man stopped sucking Steve’s cock to undress. Loki sat up, pulled up Steve, too, and kneaded his ass while he kissed him. Steve’s rock hard dick rubbed along Loki’s in his briefs when he felt Thor on the bed again. He pressed himself against Steve’s back, his huge dick rubbing in his ass crack while he wrapped his arms around the other two men. He kissed Steve’s neck and shoulder and moved up and down between Steve’s cheeks. 

Loki broke the kiss, shared a glance with Thor before he told Steve to turn around. He did it. Thor sat down on the bed and Steve licked his lips when he saw his huge, hard cock. Everything on Thor was huge, he thought for a brief moment, before he opened his mouth to suck in the head of his dick. He barely managed to get in the head when he felt Loki spreading his cheeks. 

A warm, wet tongue licked through his cleft, circled around his hole and dipped in. Steve moaned when Loki breached him but he didn’t let go of Thor’s cock. He had wrapped his hand around the thick member and moved it up and down, licked and sucked the head, the slit and the frenulum. Thor had his hand on Steve’s head, toyed with his hair and he could hear him breathe hard. He could taste the precum. 

Loki continued to rim his hole, dipped in with his tongue, fucked him with it, loosened his sphincter till he was all relaxed. And then he stopped. Steve whined with Thor’s dick still in his mouth. His hole felt so empty without Loki’s tongue but when he heard a condom wrapper his own cock twitched in excitement and dribbled some precum onto the sheets beneath him. 

Something wet and cold entered his hole - Loki’s lube coated finger - and fucked him for a few moments while Steve licked the thick shaft of Thor’s cock, trailed the veins on the underside and around the head. And then Loki removed his fingers and Steve felt empty again. But not for long. 

“Are you ready?” he asked and Steve let go of Thor’s dick for a moment. 

“Yeah,” he moaned. He took a deep breath, relaxed and then he felt Loki’s dick at his entrance and his hands on his hips. He was huge, too. Not as huge as Thor’s member but Steve groaned - half in pain, half in pleasure - when the hard length entered him. He breathed hard and arched his back, his hands squeezed around Thor’s cock. He could feel it inch for inch until Loki bottomed out and their hips touched. Loki stroked Steve’s back for a few moments, his ass and his legs until he nodded. 

“Alright,” he whispered and Loki patted his ass. And then he started to move. Slow at first and it burned a bit but Steve breathed slowly to relax some more. 

“Are you okay?” Loki asked and when Steve nodded he moved faster. 

“Oh my goood,” Steve groaned when Loki hit his prostate. He could hear a chuckle and feel a hand landing on his ass. Thor’s hand lay still on his head and Steve remembered the hard dick right in front of him and hungrily he continued to suck it. With loud slaps Loki’s body connected with his, shoved him forward onto Thor’s cock and he could barely hold himself upright. His own dick was rock hard and leaked precum onto the sheets beneath him but he couldn’t touch it or he would’ve landed on his face in Thor’s lap. Loki held his hips and every now and then slapped his ass, he moved faster and faster and hit his prostate with every stroke. Steve’s moans got louder, he licked and sucked the man in front of him and held his cock as if his life depended on it. 

Slowly he could feel the orgasm well up inside of him, his breath sped up and he was close, oh so close when suddenly Loki stopped and pulled out. 

Steve slumped down and literally whined. 

“What are you doing,” he panted when Loki grinned at him. He leaned down to kiss him and then he kissed Thor. 

“Your turn,” he said and moved back. Steve’s mouth went dry. He was pretty sure with this monster of a cock Thor would kill him, would tear him apart. But both men just grabbed him and turned him around. He lay on his back now, his legs spread and his cock lay on his belly and still dribbled precum. He was so hard, so close and wanted to come so desperately. Thor put on a condom and lined up at his hole and with a hard thrust he shoved in. 

Steve screamed because it hurt and it felt so good at the same moment. Thor shoved in and shoved in and shoved in and Steve wondered for a second if he would impale him but then he felt his hips connecting with his body and knew he was in. He stopped and looked down at him, reached for Steve’s cock and stroked it, flicked his thumb over the head and jacked it a bit. 

Steve couldn’t hold back the moan and Loki used the moment to put his own dick in Steve’s mouth. His balls lay on Steve’s nose and he could hear the two men kiss above him. 

Thor started to move, started to fuck him, slow at first but he soon sped up, Steve wrapped his legs around his hips and held onto him when he moved faster and faster. His huge cock rubbed along his sweet spot every time and the stretch burned and felt good all at the same moment. He leaned his head back and relaxed his throat so Loki could fuck his mouth. He had done it before but not with a cock this big and so he choked a bit at first, but when Loki started to tease his nipples with his fingers he moaned again. 

Thor sped up some more and Steve felt the orgasm well up, felt his dick twitch, his balls draw up to his body and then he came. His back arched, his cock shot hot loads of his own cum over his stomach and he squeezed his ass so hard that Thor came as well. He groaned, low and hoarse and Steve could feel his dick shooting his load inside his body. 

Loki didn’t move but when Steve slumped down, he continued to fuck his mouth and only a few moments later, he pulled out and - with a hoarse scream - added his cum to Steve’s on his body. 

Steve could see the two men kiss above him again before both of them leaned down to kiss him, Loki first, then Thor. 

“Dammit,” he breathed after a very, very long moment of just lying there, drunk with bliss. “I’ll be hoarse and not able to sit for a week.” 

Loki chuckled quietly. 

“But I think it’s worth it,” murmured Thor beside him. 

Steve turned to him with a smile on his lips. “We should totally do that again.” 

“Totally,” Loki agreed and Thor nodded, too. 

Steve looked at the two of then and chuckled

And Loki and Thor chuckled, too, and kissed him.


End file.
